Field
Various embodiments relate to electronic circuits and, particularly, to circuits, systems, and methods for starting up analog circuits.
Description of the Related Art
Contemporary startup circuits utilize operational amplifiers with very large, high current devices that generate a large tail current to source or sink a maximum amount of current for driving the load and generating the desired analog voltage on the output in the specified time. One disadvantage of these startup circuits is that the operational amplifiers are part of a closed loop system and therefore, even high speed operational amplifiers can only respond as fast as the feedback loop will allow. Therefore, contemporary startup circuit require large operational amplifiers that source large amounts of current, which results in relatively slow startup during standby to active conditions.